someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
My Journal of Ethan
The following is the entrances of a journal found in an abandoned house, it was covered in blood and torn but it was salvageable. Journal Entry #1 It was dark last night, I was outside with my cat when he began meowing at something.. weird. It was a child wearing a black baseball cap, black jeans, a dark gray jacket, and brown eyes with a bronze machete. He just stood there, watching, he probably didn't even know I saw him, I yelled "Hey! I can see you! Go away!" as retarded of an idea as that is, the kid just walked away with a grin on his face. That was the first encounter with the insanity-driven child I met. Journal Entry #2 I'm in the waiting room of the psychiatrist. I needed to come here after the terrifying encounter I had with my child watcher. It was 2AM, I was sleeping in my bed, and I heard a Creak... ''come from my door. I shined my light and I heard footsteps run away. I grabbed my Desert Eagle, pumped it full of the strongest bullets I hand made for it, and I ran outside of my door, pointing my gun everywhere, I then saw 2 blue dots looking at me. Then after 3 seconds, the child lunged at me! He swung his bronze machete back and forth as I shot my gun at him, but he just did a ballet dance, dodging the bullets, as if he was taunting me. Then he ran at me and let out a small screech and slashed me across the side, and I ran away, it wasn't a bad slash, but when I ran out and looked for the child. He was gone, one of the windows was wide open because he couldn't apparently find the door, I called the police, and they found nothing but a blood spatter that the kid made, then I stayed up all night and came to the hospital, the child is scaring me now and I'm very afraid. Journal Entry #3 I went to the library to find something leading me to the killer child, I dug around in the 90's newspaper archives and found that Ethan killed his parents in 1995, and then killed 3 cops and escaped custody, finally disappearing into the woods away from his town. The scary thing is that it's 1998, and that I live in North Carolina, and close to where the Checkered Reports newspaper was shut down just a year after this paper released. I'm wondering what the child, or should I say Ethan, did. I'm looking for evidence and I will continue to look for leads on the origin of Ethan. Journal Entry #4 A friend of mine saw Ethan walking through his yard, early in the morning, and he fell and took a picture of Ethan after tripping while running outside. Ethan's hard to make out, he was hunched, angry, and didn't have his hat on, but as soon as the picture was taken, Ethan immediately darted away and disappeared down my friend's driveway. I'm scared to dig deeper, but I must, it feels like it's calling to me. Journal Entry #5 This is my probable last entry for my journal, Ethan is after me, I saw him today, he was carrying a girl's dead body with blood all over his face, he ran off and I darted inside, Now he's outside knocking on my door with his machete. He's saying things like "Come on out. I just wanna hang out, You seemed interested in my capabilities, man." and "I won't hurt you... Much." I'm starting to lose it, Ethan won't leave me alone, He has those terrible, black and blue eyes, a scary grin and bloodstains on his face and machete. He'll get in soon, I have to defend myself, I know killing him will be hard, I won't even try, I called the Virginia police and they're on their way. I hope I can survive. My Last Entry I survived escaping Ethan, the police arrived and tried to arrest him but he broke free and disappeared. I'm now in a place I know will be safe, I don't want Ethan running after me anymore, He was sickly disturbing to look at and he looked just plain insane. His teeth were all canine teeth, not sharp teeth, but all human canine teeth. I was done after that. This is my last journal entry. '''END OF JOURNAL' Pictures I Found 20170306 153507.jpg|a picture of Ethan Ethan murder spree paper.png|the newspaper article